Captain Lee Harden
Captain Lee Harden is the main protagonist in the book series. He is first introduced while in The Hole under lockdown during the FURY Virus outbreak. Lee is a Coordinator for Project Hometown. He served in Iraq in 2003 as a 2nd Lieutenant in the US Army Rangers. During this time both of his parents were killed in a car accident. At an unknown point in time, Captain Harden along with 260 members of the US Army Special Forces recieved a letter from the US Government about joining a new top tier Government initiative. After a series of tests to determine their eligibility, Captain Harden and the 60 other potential soldiers then begin a year long training course to develop their skills to help survivors and rebuild the government in the event of a total collapse. Lee is ultimately assigned to the State of North Carolina. His special government built residence and initial bunker underneath it called "The Hole" are built just outside the town of Angier on Morrison Street. A sparsley populated street where Lee's closest neighbor is 1/10th of a mile away. During his time with Project Hometown, Lee goes into "The Hole" several times for different reasons. During the FURY Virus outbreak Lee was ordered in his hole on June 15th. With his dog tango, he watches a video from his "handler", Frank. July 2nd was the last communication he recieved from Frank. The next day when the 24 hour mark is passed he opened a safe that would contain special documentation from Washington about the conditions outside his bunker. His standing orders were to wait for 30 days from the last communication with Washington before leaving the bunker and carrying out his mission to find survivors and help restore civilization. Convincing himself he needed to "Recon" the situation around his immediate area and wanting to find out the status of his neighbors, the Petersons, Lee leaves his bunker early on July 23rd. He goes out of the bunker in a full MOPP (Mission Oriented Protective Posture) 4 suit. The recon mission goes wrong when an infected girl hiding under his patio stabs him in the leg through his steps. Lee survives and kills the girl and then makes it to his bunker. He treats himself back in the bunker with stitches after decontamination via bleach. Not able to get his mind off his friend and neighbors, Lee heads out the next day despite his leg wound with his dog, Tango, to the Peterson's house. When he get's to their house he finds that Mrs Peterson and the daughter are dead and that Mr. Peterson, who was a police officer, was infected with FURY and more then likely killed them. Lee ended up having to kill Mr. Peterson and then buried his friends in their backyard. After burying his friends Lee heard the rumble of engines and ended up rescueing a boy named Sam from a group of armed men who killed Sam's father so that they could rape Sam. Lee ended up killing every single man. Leaving one alive for Sam to judge. Sam decided to free him and Lee took him back to the Petersons house and stabbed him with his knife. Lee took Sam to his house where he heard a screeching howl on the way that sounded like a louder version of the noises that the girl made on his front porch and the noise that the Mr. Peterson made before he attacked Lee. They made it to his house and Lee got Sam to open up about his experiences. Lee learned that the infected will travel in packs and act like wild dogs. They will always attack normal people but sometimes if they don't get along in the pack they will attack each other from time to time. Sam also told him about two different survivors that he and his father came across. Three people stuck on a roof surrounded by infected and another house that Lee recognized that had a pile of burning bodies outside it. Wanting to carry out his mission to rescue survivors Lee restocked his ammo and supplies and left Sam in his bunker under his house. Lee took his truck and headed out in the direction Sam told him the others were located. He found the house with the survivors on the roof but there were only two of them. Lee discovered that there were only three infected around the house and figured the others moved on. Dispatching the three infected he discovered after the little girl screamed that one of them was her daddy. Lee helped them off the roof and gave them some water bottles he brought with him. He learned that their names were Angela and Abby Mooring. Before they could make it to the truck another group of people pulled up in three vehicles including a Humvee. All of them wore some part of the Army ACU uniform. Not knowing if they were friendly or not Lee and his rescues headed back into the forest and made their way to the house with the burning pile of bodies. They found the house to be occupied by Jack Burnsides, the house was his fathers. Lee learned from Jack that the only form of "Government" was a bunch of POG (People Other than Grunts) Reservist pillaging everything they wanted. As they were being questioned inside the house by Jack, the same men from Angela's house pulled up outside. When Jack called out to them they immediately opened up with a M249 SAW and an RPG at the house. Lee, Jack, Angela and Abby made it out of the house with Lee and Jack firing back. They made it to the woods after killing several of the attackers and kept going till it got dark. Jack expressed to Lee that the infected are more active at night. On top of that they, the infected, seem to have a better sense of smell and hearing that helps them at night to find people unsuspecting. (Work In Progress) (i am not the original editor but i am going to put Captain Hardens gear) this gear is what Captain Harden starts with fresh out of the hole Appearance Lee has sustained many scars over the years after the plague. Stab wound in one of his calves from a knife during his first excursion. Scratches and punctures down his back and legs from wedging himself between a nailed in board and a window frame. He lost his right canine tooth after getting hit by a flying chair that was launched after a grenade went off. Equipment M4 carbine Captain hardens m4 had an red dot (i believe an aimpoint), an m203 grenade launcher, and a detachable suppressor. He duracoted his rifle in greens and tans. This weapon fires 5.56 nato cartridges. Captain Harden stated that he carried 13 magazines (one in the rifle) Mk 23 the mk (mark) 23 is a .45acp handgun design for Navy Seals. This weapon is a large frame weapon and has threads for a suppressor Glock 19 The glock 19 is a compact model of the glock 17 in 9mm. Lee only carried this as his last resort weapon as he only carried 3 loaded magazines for the weapon Explosives Captain Harden started with m67 fragmentation grenades and 40mm fragmentation grenades (these are fired from his under barrel grenade launcher) gear Captain Harden was a firm believer in light colors. He used coyote tan equipment (vest, holster, and packs) Captain Hardin also wore multicam bdus. He also stated that the uniform had built in elbow and knee pads and a zippered rear flap for taking a dump without pulling his pants down. Captain Harden also wore a full MOPP (Mission Oriented Protective Posture) 4 suit Captain Harden also had a scott pro mask gas mask that he wore with and without the MOPP suit When it comes to packs, Captain Harden had two of them. He had a rucksack that could carry 100 pounds of gear and a go to hell pack. The go to hell pack is a smaller pack (from personal experience a three day assault pack) that has food, water, clothing, basic medical supplies, and ammunition. Captain Harden also had his GPS locator device which is explained on another thread. http://theremaining.wikia.com/wiki/GPS_locator_system?venotify=created Captain Harden also has a schutzhund trained german shepard named tango Tango is Captain harden's working dog that accompanies him on his mission. Tango is his only compaion at the beginning of the series. Category:Characters